I Finally am Seeing Right
by stevenU
Summary: After a terrible accident with Steven, the Gems are terribly worried. What will happen to Steven? But during this chaos, Pearl finally tells Garnet and Amethyst how she really feels for Steven. Will things ever be the same?
1. Chapter 1

**This is basically a story about Steven and Pearl`s relationship. (No! I do not mean romantic!) So, enjoy!**

"Steven, you ready for this mission, cause I`m sure you are!" Said an excited Garnet.

"You bet I am!" Steven replied.

Pearl was at the far side of the warp stream. She was lost in her own thoughts. She was thinking about Rose. She was lost in her thoughts until-

"Pearl! Come on!" Amethyst shouted.

"Oh! Uh, yes!" Pearl replied.

The Crystal Gems were after a corrupted gem monster that escaped. They had to find it or else it could destroy the world.

"So, it`s here, Garnet?" Pearl asked.

"Yes. We should find it here in this cave." Garnet replied.

The Gems went into a cavern with sparkling crystal walls. In front of them laid a Gem monster, with giant claws and sharp teeth. The Gems went after it, unaware of Steven`s safety. Steven tried to help the best he could, but he was still a weak Gem. He had little control over his powers and he was also part human. Though it wasn`t the monster the Gems had to watch out for. While the Gems slammed the monster into the walls, the icicle-like crystal roof began shaking.

"Guys! I think the roof is about to collapse!" Steven began to shout.

"Steven! We caught the monster and bubbled it, we need to leave now!" Garnet shouted.

The Gems raced out of the cave, Steven tagging in last. Suddenly, when the Gems were almost out of the cave, a giant crystal fell right on top of Steven, ultimately crushing him in the process.

"Oh my gosh,-" Pearl began.

Then, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl said in unison, "Steven!"

Then, Steven poofed. The Gems seemed a bit more relived but were still worried. Will he ever return?

 **Yay! Finished chapter 1 at midnight! Um...Hope you like it! Please review! That helps a lot!**

 **StevenU**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 people! Yay! Still doing this late at night. I got a habit with this unfortunately...**

 **Anyways, on with the story! (And stuff like that!)  
** The Crystal Gems warped back home. Pearl carefully laid Steven`s Gem on the counter. Tears started filling her eyes.

"I-I failed you Rose." Pearl whispered under her breath.

"Rose? Why are you still mentioning Rose when if you think you failed anyone, you failed Steven? Steven`s a person too, ya know?" Amethyst yelled.

"Amethyst! You never had what we had! She told me to protect him." Pearl said.

"Well, you still need to treat Steven like he`s a other being! You treat him like he`s Rose, but he is himself!" Amethyst cried. "You know I miss Rose too. You were never more important to her then any of us. She loved us all. You think I`ve never been upset about what happened to Rose?"  
"We had something more, Amethyst! I was closer to her then anyone else!" Pearl cried.

"Amethyst, Pearl, calm down! Steven would never want this!" Garnet said.

"You mean Rose won`t want this." Pearl whispered under her breath.

"No! I mean Steven won`t want this, Pearl! Amethyst is right. You got to treat Steven like he`s Steven, not Rose." Garnet told Pearl.

Pearl had tears dripping from her eyes.

"You`re right! You`re both right! I`ve always treated Steven like he was Rose, but he`s not! He`s her son! I`m-I`m sorry Steven." Pearl yelled.

"Pearl, it`s okay. I`m sure Steven-and Rose- would forgive you. Steven and Rose will always love you, no matter if they are here right now or in that Gemstone. They will still always love you." Garnet said while comforting Pearl.

"Thank you, both. You always make me feel better, even if it seems like I don`t care. Amethyst, I`m sorry for all the horrible things I said to you. For all the horrible things I did to you." Pearl said.

"I`m sorry too, Pearl." Amethyst replied.

 **Yeah! Pearl and Amethyst just made up! Pearl just admitted her feelings about Steven and junk like that! Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. Again, here it`s 10:30 and I`m already tired for going to bed at 1:00 last night and then waking up at 7:00 this morning, so...**

 **StevenU**


End file.
